


All Over A Turkey Sandwich

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Days of Autumn [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Minor Ron Weasley/Neville Longbottom, Multi, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Break Up, Weasleys Witches & Writers' Hump Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Hermione can't find the chicken to make herself a sandwich and this leads to her spilling all her feelings to Ginny.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Days of Autumn [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953820
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	All Over A Turkey Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in my new series that I shouldn't be writing but surprise!
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> 30 Days Of Autumn: Turkey
> 
> Weasleys, Witches & Writers Hump Day Drabble No 9: "So you like character B?" "Yes" "But you like character C too?" "...yes"

"Where is it?!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as her frustration took over. It was such a stupid thing to be annoyed about in the first place but she just couldn't help it. Her emotions were running high and the smallest thing seemed to be setting her off.

"You alright…?" Ginny asked slowly from where she was sat at the kitchen table.

Hermione jumped. She hadn't realised that she wasn't alone. She swallowed thickly as she tried to slow her heart rate down and she slowly turned to face the younger girl. "Uh. Yeah. I just - there's no chicken left?" Saying it aloud reminded her of how silly it was to be upset over this, but at the same time, she knew that it wasn't the chicken that she was upset about in the first place.

"I think Ron probably ate it?" Ginny suggested with a slight shrug.

Hermione stared at her for a long moment before she gave a small nod. That made sense, especially considering that this was Ron's house and she was technically just a guest but it didn't make her feel any better.

"There's probably some turkey at the back?" Ginny added, giving Hermione a slight smile that she was sure was meant to be comforting but she didn't know how to respond to. She couldn't take kindness from any of the Weasleys just then, and that even had her considering moving out of the Burrow. She didn't have anywhere else to go but considering that her relationship with Ron had just imploded (though they had both agreed to be amicable towards each other) and her current feelings towards certain other redheads, she didn't know if her remaining here was the best thing for everyone.

She stuck her head back in the fridge anyway, hoping to cool her cheeks down while also finding this pack of turkey. She was starving so she could only hope that the turkey was where Ginny said it was.

For the first time that week, it seemed that she was in luck. She made her sandwich in silence, fully aware that Ginny was watching her, though she did her best to ignore the redhead and hoped that she would eventually take the hint and leave Hermione to stew.

"You alright?" Ginny asked after a moment or two, apparently not hearing Hermione's silent plea to be left alone. "Do you need to talk?*

The word 'need' made Hermione's breath hitch. If Ginny had just said the word 'want' then she would have been able to back away from this whole situation without giving it a second thought. She would have been able to go up to their room and pack her bags. She reckoned she'd have been able to walk out of the Burrow without breaking down any further than she already had.

But as it was, Ginny had used 'need' and Hermione couldn't bring herself to lie to her best friend. She had already lost Ron, which she knew was for the best after how their relationship had crumbled, but that didn't mean that she didn't feel as if she was slowly becoming more and more isolated from those that she loved. Harry was being awkward with her. She understood how he felt though as if he was once again stuck in the middle, so she couldn't blame him.

Ginny at least seemed to be able to take the high road and was able to still be her brother's sister while simultaneously being Hermione's best friend. Hermione had to appreciate that.

"I…I'm in a bit of a mess…" Hermione began as she glanced around the kitchen, checking that no other Weasleys were listening in before she took a seat across from her. "I think… No, I know I have a crush on both Fred and George." As she said it, she knew how ridiculous it sounded. Someone couldn't like two people at the same time, but the fact that her heart seemed to swell twice its normal size when she saw either of them… "In fact, I think it's more than a crush…"

Ginny blinked a couple of times from where she was on the other side of the table and said nothing for a moment before she came out with "So you like Fred?"

"Yes." Hermione felt sick and was now regretting the sandwich that was still sat up on the counter behind her, now mocking her. She could almost hear it laughing at her in that gobbling easy that turkeys did.

"But you like George too?"

Hermione covered her face with her hands, "...yes."

"Do they know?" Ginny asked, somehow keeping a level and somewhat logical approach while Hermione continued to feel like she was falling apart.

"They both kissed me last night," Hermione said quietly, her eyes now fixed on a knot of wood on the table. She didn't dare look up at Ginny, didn't dare risk the look of judgement that she was sure to be met with. "But they don't know that the other kissed me." She added though she knew that that didn't make this situation better at all.

"I'd ask if Charlie or Percy were next, but somehow I don't think you're up to being teased, huh?" Ginny's tone was soft, not at all what Hermione had been expecting, but she sure as hell wasn't going to complain about it. She would take whatever she could get and run.

"I don't know what to do, Gin." Hermione groaned as she finally looked up and met her best friend's gaze.

"Talk to them both. Confront this head-on and be honest with them."

Hermione gave a short nod. Honesty was the best policy, she supposed and the lack thereof was one of the reasons that she was no longer with Ron - that and the fact that he was now with Neville.

"You're right." She rubbed her hands down her face and tried to snap herself out of the daze that she had been living in since last night. "Thanks for listening."

"Any time." The redhead smiled softly and reached over to squeeze her hand, a gesture that Hermione more than appreciated.


End file.
